grand_theft_auto_v_dialoguefandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Clinton's Dialogue
This article lists all the dialogue spoken by Franklin Clinton, while in different situations outside of missions. This list may not be completed yet. Text in brackets isn't actual dialogue spoken, but is a note. Greeting a pedestrian * Eh, dude! * Eh, what's up with you, man? * What's up with it? * Eh, what up my nig? * How you doing? * Eh, what's up? (If a pedestrian greets Franklin back) Greeting a female pedestrian * Hey there, sweetheart. Greeting police officers * Eh, what's crackin', officer? * Eh, you keep us safe now, officer; you hear? Greeting homeless or poor people * Eh, dog, it's gonna get better; trust me. * Eh, hang in there, homie. If a pedestrian tells a story * Oh, so you enjoying your time here on Earth? ...Shit, enjoy! * Man, I'm sorry I asked. If a pedestrian annoys Franklin * Would you fuck off? * Fuck off, go on; fuck off! * And people say I'm a disgrace to society? * Punk! * Lame-ass bitch! * Man, you ain't nothing but a punk! * Eh, you lame, dog. If a pedestrian directly threatens Franklin * So you real mean, huh? * So, you hard, huh? * Eh, fight; motherfucker! * Eh, let's go, fool! During a fight * Yeah, still think you hard? * Eh, get up! * Oh, you still got scraps, huh? If Franklin gets annoyed, or if a threat arises * Bitch-ass bullshit. * Man, screw this. * Man, fuck this shit. * What the fuck? * Fuck. If an engine won't start * Start, you piece of crap! If Franklin is wanted or in danger and the engine won't start * Start, you piece of SHIT! * WHAT THE FUCK?! Stealing a car * Out the car, nigga! * Eh, come on, move the fuck over! * Nobody needs to get hurt, alright? Stealing a car with a lady inside * It's just a robbery, sweetheart, you insured. * Eh, stay calm, lady; chill. Stealing a car with a dead or injured person inside * Eh, you ain't well, homie; let's get you up out of here. * Eh, dog, I'mma leave that for the ambulance, a'ight? * I'll look after it, homie; fo' real. * Forgive me, but: my reasons righter than yours! (If wanted) Stealing a car while wanted or in danger * Move! Hurry up! Shooting a civilian * Oh, you tryin' to roll on me, fool?! * Eh, look: I'm tired of yo' shit! * Eh, let's do this then! * Motherfucker! During a gun battle * You punk-ass bitches is done, now! * I knew you was punks! * Shoot me! * Blast o'median, bitches! Speaking to a dead body * Well, that's showin' you! * I guess that settles that! * Goodnight, old friend... * Well, that's that, then! During a car crash caused by another protagonist * Eh, you be driving kind of reckless, homie! * For fuck's sake! During a car crash * Eh, you just turned this into a bucket! * Eh, my whip! * Nice driving! * Slick wheel work! If Franklin runs someone over * Man, sorry about that! If another protagonist runs over someone while Franklin is in the car * Eh, you just hit someone! If Franklin is startled (either by the police or another protagonist) * Jesus! * Are you out of your damn mind?! If another protagonist drives into the air * We going to land hard! * Woo, here we go! Greeting Chop * What's up, dog? * Another big ass mess on my property? Chop, I gotta train you to shit on the neighbour's yard. * Is that steaming pile of shit a present for not training you? Greeting Chop while Chop is asleep * Nap time's over, Chop! Taking Chop for a walk * It's walk time, Chop. Come on! While playing fetch with Chop * Get the ball, Chop-Chop! If Chop brings back the ball successfully * You hood, Chop! * Eh, that's trill, homie. * Good boy! If Chop is far away * Chop, here! If Chop loses the ball Franklin has thrown * Don't beat yourself up, Chop. I've got another one. When getting in a car to take Chop for a walk * Get in, boy. * Eh, Chop, follow the bike. (If Franklin is riding a bike, motorbike or even a tractor) If Franklin gets into a fight while walking Chop * This fool tryin' to screw with us, Chop! * Eh, show this fool how we do it in the Families gang! Dismissing Chop * Eh, Chop, go home! * You know the way home, boy! Go! If Chop hasn't been trained well enough to do tricks * I'll train you better soon, I promise. If Franklin gets hurt * (Various grunting and yelling, especially while falling) * Oh, that hurt... * Ahh... Something don't feel too good. After getting a soda * Man, that was kind of strong. * Man, that was just what I needed. If police attention is attracted * Damn, po-po; shit! * Damn; five-oh! While robbing a store * Gimme all the cash you got, now! Robbing a store with another protagonist * I'd listen to him if I was you! * Nobody needs to get hurt, you feel me? * Chill out, give us the cash and we'll be gone! When asked to leave the strip club with a friend * Man, I was having fun! * I was enjoying that! Asking for a drink at the strip club * I'll take one of those, if you don't mind. * And another... Accepting a dance at the strip club * A'ight, let's see what you working with. Flirting with a stripper * Man, you got it all! Peach body oil, fake guns, hair extensions...! Shit, I love you! * You keep telling me how great I am! * Keep doing what you doing! Inviting a prostitute to join him in his car * In you get, baby! During sex * Whoa, ah, ahh... * Ohh... Ah, right there, right there... Talking to his Aunt Denise * Well, if it isn't my favourite slash only blood relative! * Can you please try to be normal today, Auntie D? Talking to Jimmy * Eh, Jimmy. * Eh, Jim! * What's up Jimmy... I mean, what's up Jizzle? Talking to Lamar * Lamar Davis! Talking to Amanda * Hello, Mrs De Santa. Talking to Tracey * Oh, hey; Tracey. * Hey, Tracey; it's me, Franklin. If Franklin sees a friend on the street but both friends are busy * I was just on my way over to that thing. You going to be there? If Franklin sees a friend on the street * Do you want to grab a drink or something? If Franklin sees Michael on the street * Wow, weird bumping into you like this, Michael. If Franklin is invited to hang out * Sure, dog. Feels like we haven't kicked it like that in forever. * Uh, sure man, yeah. I guess I could kick it with you. When Franklin gets in the car to hang out * Eh, man! If Franklin is followed * Hey, fuck off. * Eh, what you doing Mikey? (If Michael is following Franklin) * Are you stalking me or something? * Eh, T, cut it out, man; it's creepy. (If Trevor is following Franklin) Walking out of bars on Switch Scenes * Eh, I'm going, man; before you take advantage. * Man, I'm drunk, but... Shit, I ain't getting drunker. Buying weed on Switch Scenes * Wow! * Oh, woo-ee! Trying to calm Lamar down on Switch Scenes * Man, if you channeled half that energy into getting ass, you'd be the man! * Man, will you stop acting like a fuckin' fool?! If another protagonist helps Franklin out in a gun fight * Thanks, homie. If stuck in traffic in Switch Scenes * I swear. Half my life in fucking traffic. * Man, I'll go grey before I get there.